Miscellaneous unorganized material/KFDA-TV
}} | homepage = www.newschannel10.com| }} KFDA-TV NewsChannel 10 is an CBS-affiliated television station in Amarillo, Texas, USA. In 2002, KFDA-TV is the first Amarillo station to simulcast in HDTV. Its transmitter is located in Amarillo. The station is broadcast throughout its coverage area across the Texas and Oklahoma panhandles, eastern New Mexico and southwestern Kansas over-the-air as well as cable carriage and through a network of 19 additional UHF translators in distant locations. Digital subchannels Drewry also operates independent station KZBZ on digital channel 9-3 (10-3). Previously, KZBZ was UPN Amarillo, which launched to replace KCPN-LP as that network's affiliate. A digital subchannel of KVII-TV gained the affiliation for the new CW network, which merged the programming assets of both UPN and The WB, while former independent KCPN-LP affiliated with the News Corporation-owned MyNetworkTV. KTMO-LP, the Telemundo affiliated station's digital signal, occupies channel 9-2. Past Newscast Titles *''NewsCenter 10'' (1953-1979) *''KFDA News'' (1979-1995) *''KFDA NewsChannel 10'' (1995) *''NewsChannel 10'' (1995-Present) Past Station Slogans *''Amarillo's Number 1 CBS station'' (1979-1981) *''Reach For the Stars on Channel 10'' (1981-1982, local version of CBS campaign) *''Great Moments on Channel 10'' (1982-1983, local version of CBS campaign) *''We've Got the Touch, You and Channel 10'' (1983-1985, local version of CBS campaign) *''We've Got the Touch on Channel 10'' (1985-1986, local version of CBS campaign) *''Share the Spirit on Channel 10'' (1986-1987, local version of CBS campaign) *''Channel 10 Spirit - Oh Yeah!'' (1987-1988, local version of CBS campaign) *''You Can Feel It on Channel 10'' (1988-1989, local version of CBS campaign) *''Get Ready for Channel 10'' (1989-1991, local version of CBS campaign) *''Your Weather Authority'' (1991-1995) *''Your Live News Leader'' (1995-1998) *''NewsChannel 10: Welcome Home'' (1998-1999, local version of CBS campaign) *''Where The News Comes First'' (1999-2002) *''Your News Channel'' (2002-2007) *''The Most Watched News In the Panhandle'' (2007-present) Rebroadcasters KFDA is rebroadcast on the following low power stations: *K26CD Clovis, New Mexico *K33CQ Canadian, Etc., Texas *K39AN Mobeetie, Texas *K41CA Kress/Tulia, Texas *K41HQ Quanah, Texas *K42AL Memphis, Etc., Texas *K44CC Gruver, Texas *K46BY Capulin, Etc., New Mexico *K49FE Altus, Oklahoma *K50CQ Childress, Texas *K51CB Clarendon, Texas *K51BC Follett, Texas *K58DF Turkey, Etc., Texas *K59GF Guymon, Etc., Oklahoma *K63GN Bovina, Etc., Texas *K64AC Perryton, Texas Former satellite/repeater stations KFDA operated satellite stations during the 1960s and 1970s in Clovis, New Mexico and in Sayre, Oklahoma. The Clovis station was KFDW-TV Channel 12, which was a KFDA satellite from 1964 to 1976 and is currently KVIH-TV, a satellite of Amarillo's ABC affiliate, KVII-TV. The Sayre station was KFDO-TV Channel 8 and operated as a KFDA repeater from 1966 to 1976, when it was sold to ABC affiliate KVII and operated as satellite station KVIJ-TV until it ceased operations in 1992. References * Past Personalities *David Alan (Anchor, now anchor in Norfolk, VA) *Jeff Barger (Former Sports Director Private Life Dallas, TX *Laura Brewster (Reporter, now Methodist minister in South Texas) *Randy Brock (Weather anchor now Meteorologist at KTTC-TV & KXLT-TV) in Rochester, MN *Jeff Castle (Weather anchor now Meteorologist at WAFF-TV in Huntsville, AL) *Meranda Carter-Cohn *Jason Cohn *Ama Daetz (Former Morning & Noon Anchor, now at WDIV-TV in Detroit) *Terry FitzPatrick (I-Team reporter and anchor now married to South Africa's most prominent newswoman and living there after reporting for NPR from virtually everywhere in world) *Adrienne Graham (Former Anchor) *Allan Gwyn (Former Meteorologist Now Meteorologist at sister station KXXV-TV in Waco) *John Holcomb (Former Sports anchor, now at KOTV in Tulsa *Kari King (Long time news anchor and news director for KFDA-TV Now a news producer at station in Oklahoma City. *Kevin Long (former Sports Director, now Sports Radio Talk Show Host at SportsFan 990, KFCD in Dallas after stints as Sports Director at KMAC in Lubbock and WAKA in Montgomery, AL) *Robin Marsh (News anchor now morning news anchor for KWTV in Oklahoma City) *Gizmo McCracken (Former Photojournalist/Sports Anchor now working in Iowa as Program Director) *David Nancarrow (Former Sports Anchor & Reporter, now at KKTV in Colorado Springs, CO *Tiffany Saunders (Former Sports Director) *Dan True (Weather anchor during early-to-mid 1960s, best remembered for "TrueView Weather" presentation). *Byron Webre (Weather anchor now Chief Meteorologist for KEYE in Austin) *Barbara West (EMMY and Edward R. Morrow award-winning anchor and medical reporter at WFTV in Orlando) *Wade West (Former I-Team reporter and anchor. Now conducts fundraising auctions nationwide based in Orlando. Was media trainer for US State Department and Department of Justice) *Brian Wilson (Fox News correspondent) (News anchor for the Fox News Channel in Washington, D.C.) External links *KFDA's website * * *KFDA's MySpace Category:CBS network affiliates Category:Channel 10 TV stations in the United States [[Category:Television channels and stations